Talk:Fozzie Bear Through the Years
Multiple Fozzies in One Production I noticed the other day that that there were two distinctly different Fozzie puppets that alternate during the second season of The Muppet Show. It's a lot more often than what's brought out on the page, sometimes occuring within the same episode. It happens again in The Muppet Movie. Two very different looking Fozzie puppets are used, sometimes within the same scene (such as in the El Sleezo Cafe). I was wondering if this was something worth adding to this page. I'm not really sure how this information would fit in exactly, but if anyone else has a thought... Here are the different Fozzie Bears: The first two are used during season two, and the last one, along with the version with Chuckie, are used in The Muppet Movie. --Justin 17:10, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Fozzie Through the Years I take issue with that first picture. As far as I know, that's a picture of a puppet that's been in a museum for a couple decades, and hasn't been refurbished or anything. It looks nasty and sunken in, which isn't how it looked when it was actually being used. I don't think it belongs on this page, and especially not as the top picture on the page. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:24, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :It is pretty scary. If it belongs anywhere, it would be in a predecessor puppet section noting the decay (or go in a seperate "Puppet Decay" behind the scenes page, which in fact we'll probably get before too long, if anyone has the stomach for it). Does anyone know if an earlier version, other than the one in season 1, was used for publicity or anything? Also, I've been trying to fill the text gaps for some of the other images, but the two major sticky points seem to be Great Muppt Caper and season 5. What difference is there between season 4 and season 5 Fozzie? I haven't noticed one, though there's a lot of gaps in my viewing from those two seasons, especially four. (Still not as sad as Gonzo Through the Years or especially Oscar Through the Years, with multiple images with TEXT next to them in a row). --Andrew, Aleal 15:30, 10 April 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for jumping in on my cue and fixing up some of the editing problems I was having. The page looks great now! -- TomH 02:22, 11 April 2006 (UTC) I don't know what the first picture originally on this list was, so I may be repeating something already discussed. Just the same, what's your thoughts about adding a photo and note about the early Fozzie Bear used in the Juliet Prowse pilot episode? I already uploaded a picture in the Kid Fozzie outfit of this puppet, also used in the "Close to You" song with Connie Stevens. -- Dave Splurge 22:35, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :Well, we still haven't quite figured out how to re-organize the Through the Years pages, but that would be worth adding, yeah, if you can detail how it differed from the regular season 1 Fozzie (one of the problems with the whole process). The picture that was removed was a Fozzie puppet which had been on display in a museum or whatnot and was all stretched out and clearly decayed. Andrew Leal (talk) 22:47, 23 June 2006 (UTC) ::Cool. Well, one of the "Muppet Morsels" on the DVD had this mechanical detail, that the corners of Fozzie's mouth were able to droop. I'm thinking of the right word to describe those eyes on the early Fozzie. Those eyes. Beady, maybe? -- Dave Splurge 22:53, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :::I wrote a description of the earliest Fozzie in the Sandbox. A penny for your thoughts. I did try to cut down the text, but if it's still a bit much, perhaps we can use the Connie Stevens picture to fill out the empty space. I haven't even gotten around to listing the voice change. :) -- Dave Splurge 23:07, 3 July 2006 (UTC)